L'Amour Apres Le Coucher De Soleil
by MrsKatyCullen
Summary: Bored with her routine, Bella decides to take her room mate, Emmett, on a one night adventure. Or is it a one night stand? Sexual tension in the air, sparks fly. What will happen in the morning?
1. Belle Du Jour

**A/N: New endeavour. Hot, hot UST on the course of one night – that's what I'm aiming for.**

**The idea of this fic? I just needed to get away from 'Mine Again', and I have an addiction.**

**Every chapter's name is a pack of cigarettes' flavor.**

**I'm taking you all on a trip to Athens, Greece in this one. Enjoy.**

**Thank you to the amazing queenofgrey for pre-reading and Hoosier Mama for betaing!**

~*~

"_Dangerous feelings break out my soul_  
_It's just the meaning of being alone_  
_I need you here wherever you are_  
_I need you now to take me so far_  
_I wanna run like the speed of the sound_  
_I was somewhere , I'm sure you're around_  
_You give me now the meaning of life..._

_With you I'm feeling alive."_

~ Inna – Amazing

**~*~**

Bella couldn't believe the sudden splash of emotion that ran through her. She thought that she would stay emotionless for the rest of her life.

Bella had a plan. She couldn't divulge it to herself yet, but it was buried somewhere in the back of her mind. It was something she had always wanted to do, but had never had the courage to ask foranyone's help. It wasn't her way of getting things she wanted – she always wanted to find a way to do it herself.

This plan required another person, though.

She also couldn't believe that she had had the same roommate for over three years. Emmett Cullen was her first choice when choosing from the large pool of applicants that wanted to share Bella's apartment – back then, she didn't choose him for his looks, but now she definitely could have a second look at him and silently praise herself for making such a good decision.

Every morning, she would wake up to some weird thuds heard from the living room – Emmett was working out in the morning, of course. As a high school PE teacher, Emmett had to stay in top physical form and look his best while on the job. Sometimes she would join his workouts and Emmett would tease her over the fact that she couldn't keep up with him – Bella would just shake it off, saying that it wasn't fair since this was his job and it was obvious she couldn't keep up.

Going to work was a pleasure for her, even though the traffic in Athens was unbearable in the morning. As a book editor, she did what she loved – reading and criticizing other people's work, but showing love towards the piece in the end. In the average book discussion, Bella would swiftly kick everyone's asses with her book knowledge – if _she _wanted to stay in _her_ top form, she only had to read books and get to their deeper meaning – she didn't have to break a sweat like Emmett did.

As the clock ticked towards lunch, she wondered what awaited her. Emmett prepared the best sandwiches – they literally made her mouth water. He never wanted to tell Bella the secret to his delicious sandwiches – he wouldn't even give clues! It pissed Bella off not to know his biggest secret, but he would always brush her off saying that there were 'other major ones' that she could know about, yet Bella refused to think about them. Cooking was a common passion for the two, so it was as if books and sports were non-existent when they were in the kitchen. They would get lost between the exotic spices, pots and pans, silver spoons and ingredients that, when mixed together, would make a true, homemade aphrodisiac.

Going home was never an issue for Bella (not counting the rush-hour traffic, of course). As much as she loved her job, she also wanted her spare time – and it would certainly not have to do with books, reading or understanding deep things found in between the lines.

She would often relax with some good Buddha Bar music, something that Emmett had mixed feelings about when the music was blaring through the speakers and around the house. At some moments, his face would look as if he was thoroughly enjoying it, but he would never say it out loud. Deep down, Bella knew he really enjoyed it and wanted nothing more than to mooch her collection for a day, so he could listen to the sonic meditation in his car – rush-hour traffic worried and stressed him out a lot. Bella always had her iPod on demand on times like those.

Throwing her keys on the nearest coffee table as she entered their apartment, Bella took a deep breath and then suddenly started squealing. It was finally Friday, so she was anxiously looking forward to the exciting ideas Emmett always brought up for the weekend – after all, weekends were about friends.

Bella wasn't the sort of person to hang around bars and schmooze with everyone and anyone there. She wasn't the sort of person to buy a drink for the whole bar and get instantly famous there, either. She was quiet – but inside every woman, there lies a different personality: one that comes out for 'the One'.

_Ah, the One, _Bella thought while plopping herself on the couch. When would she get to meet her one and only? When would she be able to wake up in the morning and know what she lives for? Sure, books were definitely a passion for her, but inanimate objects weren't her objective in life. Bella wanted a large family in a mansion with three extra bedrooms and four and a half bathrooms, not fame or money. Being a book editor certainly had its perks, but she didn't need any of the exclusive tickets to red carpet events and photo spreads on the fashion magazines – instead she wanteda reason for which to live and she knew she would work as hard as possible to achieve it – even if that meant losing something valuable to her.

_But not Emmett._

No, she would never give up Emmett. Even in the most extreme case, she promised herself that she'd always find a way to keep Emmett. He was her rock of support; the director to her Broadway musical; the lead role to her Oscar-worthy movie; the Billboard hit track of her album. She couldn't just give up something like that.

Bella decided to start on dinner, given the fact that Emmett might be late – Fridays were usually the days where he had an after-school practice with the football team, or he had to coordinate the cheerleading choreographies when the team captain of the cheerleaders couldn't make it – and that was often. Bella didn't want to think about teenage girls in miniskirts, dancing and jumping around Emmett – they could always misinterpret Emmett's sexually-intended humour as the act of flirting. Bella knew better, of course; she got used to the sexual innuendos even before Emmett started unpacking his boxes when he moved in.

He always cracked the jokes during dinner parties Bella loved to host – and Emmett would always break that uncomfortable ice while everyone was waiting between courses. With a little Buddha Bar music, Emmett's booming laugh and Bella's famous recipes, their tight-knit group of friends were always in for a great night, leaving full of pleasant memories.

Finishing cutting the tomatoes and cucumbers into thin slices, she tried not to give herself a paper cut from the thin oven paper. Of course Emmett teased her about her paper cuts – she got an average of three per week! She set the tomatoes, cucumbers and cheese on the slices of bread, seasoned them with salt, pepper and olive oil and placed them inside the oven at a low temperature. _And this is how you make the perfect bruschette, _she told herself.

She kept watching the bread turn into a beautiful bronze-orange colour when someone grabbed her hips seductively. She knew she didn't have to scream, because it was only…

"Hello, Emmett, how was your day at work?" she smiled sweetly, turning her head around to face him, while still having her body pressed to his. She sighed lightly, instantly comforted by his masculine, citrusy scent.

"My day at work was fine, but your bruschette won't be if you succeed in burning them."

"Oh!" Bella jumped from his arms and dug right into the oven, taking out the bruschette hastily. She checked each side of a random bruschetta, silently cursing in frustration.

"Thank God they aren't burned," she said, sighing out in relief. "What would we have eaten then?"

Emmett laughed. "We could have called that gyros place close to our house, apparently they're the best in Glyfada. We don't have to cook every night, you know. It's okay if you take a break, Bells!"

She scoffed. "Of course I take breaks; that's what weekends are for."

He eyed her carefully, as if to challenge her words. "Bella, let's admit it. You're too…uptight."

"What?!" she said in utter horror. Did he really think of her this way? Was she really _that_ tense around him?

"Don't get upset with me but…yeah, you really should take a breather. Let your hair down, you know? You have pretty hair, too." He winked and she instantly felt her face go lukewarm.

She knew she had to change things.

She had a plan.

Raising her hand into her hair, she found the clip that kept the tight bun on the back of her head. She pulled it once, twice, letting her curls fall wildly on her shoulders, framing her round face.

"Okay, Emmett, I think this calls for a plan."

**~*~**

**A/N: Bruschette is the most amazing Italian appetizer. Please try it out and think of me while you moan – yes, **_**that's **_**how good it is. I always recommend going for the simple recipe: cheese, tomato, oregano, olive oil and garlic. Unf unf unf.**

**Glyfada is one of the more expensive areas in Athens – which I miss so much, you can't imagine.**

**Reviews are obviously inspiration for this fic.**

**What song turns you on?**


	2. Belle De Nuit

**A/N: I don't own Twilight by and "Strawberries" by Edwin Morgan. I do own two bottles of Absolut Vodka, know how to make Horiatiki and love my regular WCing ladies that love my teasers.**

**Hoosier Mama betas, queenofgrey pre-reads. I love them both.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Belle De Nuit**

Emmett didn't know if he should laugh, scream or gasp. His mixed feelings over Bella's last sentence sort of scared him.

Bella wasn't the type of person to say such revolutionary things. Yes, she definitely was uptight, controlled and obviously, never let loose. Her strict childhood never included things like going out past curfew, flirting with no sense of judgment or being caught doing naughty things.

Of course, Emmett was guilty of doing all those things back in the day. He didn't really like discussing them, but he definitely didn't regret what he used to do. After all, every mistake is a learned experience, right?

"Okay, I'm going to need some explaining," he finally said, breaking into the uncomfortable silence.

Bella seemed to relax at his reply, her face softening and she rolled her eyes. "Well, Emmett, I'm letting loose, just like you said. I'm calling for a change." She shifted her position, looking even more relaxed by her new pose. "After we eat our lovely dinner – I haven't chopped up anything for the Horiatiki, by the way – we will discuss this…well, evil plan of mine to get myself back on track with the real world."

"Are you high?"

That was the only thing Emmett could spit out without laughing his ass off in utter horror. Who was this human being and what did she do to the bookworm, innocent Bella?

Putting on a serious face, making it absolutely perfect for the moment, Bella spoke to defend herself – well, in some way or the other.

"Emmett, you need to get drunk tonight. _You _are the one who is uptight right now. Just because I want to let go and have some fun tonight doesn't necessarily have to link to an illegal activity, okay?" The words that came out of her mouth sounded way better then the articulate and formal language she had to use at work. "Now fuck off, get some vodka from behind the TV and let's finally let loose, shall we?"

For the first time in quite a long time – or maybe just _the first time_ – Bella gave him a shit-eating grin and turned away from him, letting her hair brush his face. Emmett was suddenly intoxicated with her scent, something that he was supposed to be used to by now – yet of course, he wasn't.

A side of him told him to follow Bella's instruction and go with the flow – that part wanted to know more about this new, albeit out of character, Bella Swan. The other side, the rational one, wanted to tell Bella that this was a mistake – she couldn't deal with a drunken Emmett, he was sure about that. The tiny, petite Bella before him couldn't handle the massive bear – he would crush her in a matter of seconds.

He chose to get drunk.

Running towards the TV, he moved it easily to one side and indeed, the Absolut Vodka was there. How did Bella get a hold of such a drink? And why would it be behind the TV? Were they suddenly keeping drinks 'just in case'? What if they actually owned more than just one type of drink, and decided to have a cocktail bar? Would they host cocktail parties now too? How would they coordinate the food with the drinks...

_No, snap out of this, _he tried telling himself, but the questions kept racing through his head. Bella said it; she was trying to let loose, like he said. What if something bad happened and it was his fault? Would he ever forgive himself for risking Bella like that?

"Emmett, are you okay?" Bella asked, concerned, lightly squinting her eyes at him. After all, the sun was setting outside and the intense colour the sun was emitting went straight through the translucent curtains and into Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

Emmett's face changed in a matter of milliseconds. He was going to have fun tonight. He wasn't supposed to care about anything else but that.

"Bells, of course. I'm just…thinking about our plans tonight." He put on a convincing grin, sucking Bella right in.

"What are you planning?" Bella simply asked, her eyes roaming down Emmett's body – this was something new and unexpected. Bella eyeing someone like that was…_hot,b_ut eyeing _him_ like that…was even hotter.

"I'm thinking we should pull an all-nighter together. Drinks, ice cream and an after-hours dinner in the wee hours of the morning. Just the two of us. Whatcha think?"

Bella couldn't believe how perfect the situation got. How oddly perfect the puzzle pieces were laid on the table. The cards shuffled. All the stars alligned.

"I love it!" she said excitedly, jumping into Emmett's arms. Emmett hugged her tightly, obviously excited too – and _definitely _not faking it.

"Let's go eat now, I'm hungry!" Emmett roared like a wild animal, making Bella squeal in his arms, wanting to be let down. Of course, he refused to put her down and carried her in his arms to the kitchen table, where he sat her down right on the chair.

The table looked perfect. Bella also took the extra few seconds to decorate their two-place table with unscented candles, their delicate flickering flames hovering in the air, while the scent of their food went straight up their noses, intoxicating them with its heavenly aroma.

"Mmm, this smells amazing," Emmett complimented – as if Bella didn't know she was an excellent cook.

"Thank you. One more thing." Emmett's head snapped up from his plate, he was already digging into his first bruschetta. "We're playing 'I would never' after we finish eating."

It was one of those moments again for Emmett: laugh, scream or gasp?

Bella just went back to her food silently, not wanting to hear a comment from Emmett or stress about the subject further. If she wanted change, she would get change. She needed to learn to take control – and this was her test.

After about twenty minutes of complete silence – except for the little gasps and moans as they filled their mouths with the yummy food and happily chewed – they were done with their dinner, and were now putting the plates in the sink.

"_Let the storm wash the plates,_" Emmett heard Bella murmur.

He knew the poem very well.

"_There were never strawberries_

_Like the ones we had _

_That sultry afternoon_

_Sitting on the step_

_Of the open French window_

_Facing each other,_" he recited out loud, taking Bella by surprise with his sudden knowledge.

"Are you suggesting we get some strawberries to accompany the vodka?" Bella inquired laughing.

Emmett actually nodded, to Bella's surprise. She gestured Emmett to 'run along now', probably meaning to go to the living room. He followed the instructions promptly and went into the living room, sitting down on the soft, fluffy rug – obviously, Bella picked it out.

"Okay, so," Bella started while joining him on the floor, "how do you play this game?"

Emmett chuckled. "Bella, _you _suggested we play it, yet you don't know how to? How do you know it's a good game then?"

Bella only rolled her eyes. "Of course I know it's good, I've seen you play it with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. I was just too big of a wussie back then to join in on your little games filled with sexual innuendos and snappy comments," she briefly explained.

Emmett's mind replayed her words: _back then_. Did that mean that this was the new Bella? Bella 2.0? Bella Reloaded? Bella Limited Edition?

"Okay," he shook that thought away, "you take a shot – or a swig, okay – if you have done what I said."

Bella clapped in excitement. "Okay! You start."

Emmett decided to go with something easy, to break the tension. "I would never die my hair jet black." Bella rolled her eyes and took a swig. _What a stupid statement_, Bella said to herself and cringed at the memory of her hair, jet black and cut in Joan Jett's hairstyle, a mullet. She was definitely _not _trying that again on her own hair!

"I would never fuck a girl all night long," Bella suddenly fired at Emmett.

Emmett couldn't believe it. Could he ever remember hearing the f-word from Bella? Not off the top of his head, he couldn't.

He submitted. He took a swig of the bottle, then gave her a panty-dropping grin – Bella lightly shuddered at that.

_Is it just me, or is it getting really hot in here?_

He put the bottle back between them shifting his position slightly – he was considerably closer to her.

"I demand a change to the rules to this game," he blurted out. _What? Really, Emmett?_

"Uh…okay?" Bella wanted to go along with it, she really did. So she did. She finally took charge – this was already starting to feel good for her and her ego!

"If I say something that you haven't done yet…you do it," he explained, "to me," he subtly added at the end.

Bella didn't like it, she _loved_ it.

"Okay," she simply said.

_Game on, Swan,_ Emmett chanted in his mind.

"So, it's my turn?" Bella nodded. "Well, since you are – were a good girl – I would never touch a guy's…what is it that you called it once, you know, that time with Alice on the phone? _Manhood?_" He exploded into laughter, the embarrassment creeping up Bella's cheeks. She _did_ call…_it_ that, but only because she wasn't sure what was 'right' and 'wrong'. Although she risked her ego saying that, she was laughing on the inside now, too.

Back then, of course. Now was a different issue.

Emmett wasn't expecting the next action. Still recovering from his laughter, he didn't feel Bella move dangerously close to him, about a breath away from him. He suddenly stopped laughing and watched her, transfixed about the current event.

She came slowly, teasingly, on top of him, slightly digging her leg in the floor between his thighs, staring deeply in his eyes.

_She's going to be the death of me at this pace_, he quickly thought before he felt it.

Her hand was on _him_. She wrapped her small fingers around him through his light jeans, feeling him up. If she moved the slightest inch, he could have gotten an immediate hard-on.

_Wait, this never happens. This never _happened. _Why would it happen _now?

Emmett suddenly felt scared. Scared that he would get a hard-on from a barely-there touch. _Bella Swan's _touch.

"Done," she said, stepping away from him, but even closer than she was before.

_Game on, Swan_, he snickered to himself. He knew this called for a game, and he loved playing games – _come on, come on, let's play._

She took a swig from the bottle, and Emmett didn't know if this was part of the rules or not anymore. The game completely switched to something else – it was just like _foreplay._

_Foreplay, _thought Bella. The thought suddenly struck her, not knowing where it came from and if her subconscious mind was secretly thinking about it.

But it surely sounded so damn _good_.

"It's my turn," she finally said, trying to recompose herself. "I would never go up a girl's thigh and stop where she begs for it."

_What? _Their minds said in unison.

Emmett loved it. He put a grin on his face, one of those grins that make you squirm in your seat and make you want to hump something...crooked, lusty and trailing your thoughts to forbidden places. Well, forbidden places in Bella's mind – but they were now open for sale.

"Sit on the couch," he instantly commanded, obviously knowing the best technique to do this. He wanted to make her whimper for his touch, to go higher, to go all the way…

"Lie down on the couch, bending one leg so that you can rest your hand on your knee. Let the other one touch the floor." Bella did as instructed, and she couldn't believe the position she was finally in. For a moment, she thought that this was a perfect position to get a dildo deep in her – then she shook the thought away, wide-eyed about her naughty thoughts.

She was changing by the second, and Emmett felt it. And of course, he loved it.

He scooted closer to the couch, positioning himself dangerously close, or away, from her pussy. His hand started trailing upward, up her creamy thigh and with a feather-light touch, he was definitely turning both of them on.

Bella tried not to shift her position, she would blow away her cover and everything that she's really feeling – but secretly, she wanted that. She wanted Emmett to know how bad she wanted him that second.

His hand arched up higher, getting very close, almost too close for Bella to resist not guiding her wet panties towards his hand faster.

She wanted this.

_He _wanted this.

What could go wrong?

Bella gasped; her mind definitely not in the right place – Emmett's fingers were resting on the edge of her panties, and then she saw Emmett's head snap up to meet her gaze.

It was a silent approval.

Emmett scooted closer to her, closer to her face and waited for her to move that last inch.

Suddenly, that last inch meant everything. The whole balance would shift, new grounds would be explored – and something could bloom.

Bella couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed Emmett's head and slowly brought him to her lips.

Their lips brushed slowly, tempting each other to go way beyond just that – the sudden hunger of each other slowly taking over their rationality. Her mouth parted, searching for his tongue and she didn't need to ask for it; Emmett wanted to gain more and more of the terrain, her body.

His hand dipped lower and cupped her ass, his other hand wrapping around her waist. Bella moaned, the feelings she was experiencing overwhelming her, but she wanted more.

And she was going to get it.

* * *

**A/N: What is **_**your **_**favourite position? Make me a happy kitteh, purrr.  
**


	3. Arome de l'Attraction

**A/N : I own a lot, if not all of the things mentioned in this chapter. What I don't own? Sadly, that's Twilight. Because S. Meyer owns that, and I just play with the characters…and possibly make them have hot sex with the wrong, non-canon pairing. **

**And these cigarettes…I don't really like this flavour – I mean, they're fine, but I hope this chapter is better.**

**Hoosier Mama beta, queenofgrey pre-reads. I'm hoping they both still like this story, and that the author isn't a pain as she usually tends to be.**

**

* * *

****Arome de l'Attraction**

The intensity of the moment wasn't something they cared about. It was as if it wasn't there, a line that was already crossed and forgotten about.

They kept kissing, lips on lips and tongues battling for dominance. Emmett loved this game, yet he let Bella win – he earned moans from her every time she did.

Unconsciously, his hand was going back and forth between her pussy and…well, he did _not_ need clarification on what he was doing down there, because Bella was slowly going breathless. She sighed and took sharp intakes of breath.

"Take my pants off," Bella said, trying to sound less desperate but failing miserably.

Emmett took a second to look at her flushed cheeks, her half-opened eyes and her perfect lips hanging slightly open, breathing in and out at a fast rate.

He slid her pants off, Bella helping by shrugging out of them quickly, and soon after they were off – the two of them were in the same position again. Emmett caught a whiff of the scent he had been aiming for by rubbing and groping her – _arousal. _

Bella didn't hesitate to stare down at the bulge in his pants, either, during this second.

They were both so ready for it, but wanted to tease each other. Two like minds.

Emmett took control of the situation; he stood up and pulled her on top of him, his back against the soft rug. Bella gasped at the sudden contact that was added – she loved it. They were perfectly aligned, and if they didn't have any clothes on, Bella wouldn't have waited any longer.

"Take control, Bella," he whispered, gasping. "You know you want it."

And she did.

She straddled his hips, her knees digging into the floor, and hovered her lips over his; so close, yet so far at the same time. She flicked her tongue at his lower lip, and he shuddered – he loved it. He loved it so much, he never wanted Bella to change back to who she was before. New Bella was _so _much better. His mouth opened slightly, and Bella finally took her first move.

Her tongue was in a wrestling match with his, massaging, teasing and playing around, but in such a manner that made the straining in Emmett's pants unbearable. Her hands were both in his hair, massaging his scalp gently, yet thorough enough for him to groan. He wanted his pants off too, he wanted to feel more skin, more friction, more –

She removed her mouth off his, and he tried hard not to whimper at the loss.

"What are you doing to me, Bella Swan?" he muttered, but Bella heard him – she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it, or if it was just something Emmett was thinking out loud.

She stood up, their bodies not touching anymore, and that felt even worse for Emmett. He liked the contact, the feelings she gave him, the way her skin felt against his, the friction – _oh, the friction, _his thoughts screamed at him.

"Stand up," she commanded, and he followed her instruction. He didn't want to piss her off now, it was way too risky.

"What are we doing?" he asked, confused. A second ago, they were making out.

"We're getting dressed up," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, their faces close to each other.

He lifted her up and she giggled, her legs almost wrapped around his waist Emmett knew the pleasure both of them could get from this position, especially against a wall and –

"Stop thinking dirty things, Emmett Cullen," she snapped into his thoughts before they got very explicit.

"Good idea," he agreed, pressing his lips to her once, twice, three times…he lost count until the current kiss was getting heated up, but Bella pulled back from his face.

"Get dressed?" she reminded him.

"Oh, come on, where would we go at…" he glanced at the large clock propped up on a shelf in the large bookcase against the whole wall of the living room "almost 10 o'clock?"

"For a walk," she simply answered, but her voice meant more. Her voice _knew_ there was more than just 'a walk'.

"Okay," he agreed, not letting her go until they reached her bedroom, where he put her down after he pushed the door open with his leg.

The moment was suddenly weird, like when you leave your date at the door and there's that uncomfortable silence…the tension that arises before a possible kiss, maybe? Even though Emmett and Bella were past that, it was still so sticky in the air with this sudden uncomfortable feeling.

Bella chose to end it, kissing his lips again swiftly, gently, almost too teasingly for it to be a simple lip contact.

"Now go get dressed up nicely," she instructed, swatting at his ass hard, but it would feel so gentle to Emmett.

"Sir, yes, sir," Emmett replied quietly and lowly close to her face, and tricked her, because he swatted her ass too. He loved the panties she was wearing – they looked like a simple white cotton pair of panties, but random things and little scribbles were drawn on them.

He closed the door upon his exit, and Bella sighed. Her dirty thoughts actually wanted him to stay, so she could strip for him and maybe they wouldn't even think about going out anymore. Now, why would she say that they were going to go out, anyway? Summer nights in Athens were still hot, even if the darkness took away the sun, the supposed heat maker in this city.

Which brought her to another thought: what would she wear? She certainly wasn't the type of person that was dress-to-impress – that was Rosalie, who had tried to do that on a date with Emmett – unfortunately for her, it never worked out. Rosalie, and both Emmett and Bella knew this, was high-maintenance and very demanding in a relationship – and Emmett was definitely not looking for that.

She finally chose a summer dress, which would be okay in such hot weather. After all, the warm night didn't require any jacket, so her toned arms would be exposed. Bella didn't mind showing off some skin, like a typical shy, innocent girl would – it was a trick she learned from Rosalie. It was never slutty to show off what you work religiously on, so why wouldn't Bella want to expose her arms? It's not as if she were wearing a deep V-neck, or a mini skirt.

Pulling the dress over her lace bra and mismatched panties, she kept her hair loose – isn't that what Emmett wanted? To leave her hair down? Well, he would get it, because even if she couldn't agree to that phrase, this summer dress required her hair down.

She emerged from her room, spraying some Black XS on her neck and behind her ears, and was prepared to call out Emmett's name, when she saw him emerge too.

He was wearing a different pair of jeans, darker and more formal, if that was even possible with jeans. He wore a crisp white button-up, the top three buttons exposing his broad, ripped chest he always worked out. The contrast of the colour of his shirt and his skin was amazing, contrasting his light tan perfectly.

"Well, you look beautiful, Miss Swan, I must say."

Bella blushed. "You don't look bad yourself, Emmett Cullen."

Emmett came forward, closing up a considerable amount of the distance between them. "So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking of taking a walk down Glyfada, maybe window shop?" she asked, wanting to make it a statement, but it ended up like a question.

"Sounds good. Let's go." He offered his hand and she took it. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of her palm courteously, and she smiled. She loved it when men were nice to her, but she secretly knew that Emmett could easily beat all the men she had ever been with.

The door clinked shut, and they were off.

~*~

"You're not fair, Emmett!" she said, giggling while Emmett stole another kiss from her.

"And why not, lovely?"

"Because…" she trailed off, not really knowing what to say. "Because you're not!"

Of course he wasn't fair. He had her up against the wall, probably a dirty one too, and was whispering all these amazing things in her ear…and she couldn't take that. Whispers were her weakness, and Emmett knew that – obviously, something he heard off the other receiver of the phone once while Bella was talking to Rosalie.

"You like this," he teased.

She sighed. "I do."

"Then why fight it?"

"Why not?" she replied, smiling devilishly.

"Because you want this."

"I –"

She was cut off by his lips smashing gently into hers – and well, she welcomed the fun distraction. They got hungrier by the second, and this didn't bother either of them – the pleasure was all theirs, and they wanted more.

More.

_More._

And they both knew that they were going to make it come true.

"Wait," she gasped against his lips, his tongue still circling her soft skin, "we need to be…in control – at least on the street."

He laughed, pressing his forehead against hers. "I can be in control, but you won't like it. 'Cause you love the contact, and I can do amazing things to…_you_," he rasped slowly, showing importance to all the right words and that made Bella close her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Control," she said aloud as if it were a mantra.

"Control," he agreed. It was going to be his mantra too, but he didn't want to keep it. All the things he wanted to do to Bella…would wait, he decided. Not for long, but they would.

He took a step away from Bella and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Window shopping? The bar isn't open yet."

Emmett was right, Bella realized, after taking a glance at her Folli Follie watch. "Sure. La Senza has sales starting Monday, so I definitely want to take a look at their window. You okay with that?"

"I would be," he replied smiling, obviously realizing that she wanted to tease him.

_And two could play this game._

Hands clutched tightly, they paced forward and crossed the street towards La Senza, where the window was lit with bright, neon pink colours and had large stickers indicating sales starting on Monday.

"I really like that." Bella pointed at a lingerie set, and Emmett's eyes bulged. He'd like that on Bella. A lot.

"Uh…yes. I like _that_, though."

Bella stifled a cough. "I-I see. They're on sale, so I'll buy them on Monday."

Emmett wanted to fist pump and yell in happiness. Instead, he calmed himself down and turned to look at Bella. "I want to see them on you."

She smiled, and yes, it was devilish. "I'd like to show them to you." Her eyebrow arched, and Emmett moved closer to her.

"I definitely wouldn't like it if you didn't." His arms wrapped around her waist.

"I would have to enjoy them by myself – we don't want that." She giggled.

"We don't," he agreed, his voice firm.

And their lips joined once again, the dance of their mouths making their tongues twist and turn, moans eliciting, sparks flying…

The feelings that erupted in between them should be illegal, because they were so strong, so passionate – it was amazing.

"You don't get it how bad I want you," he said, taking a sharp intake of breath at his own words. _Did I just say that?_

"You don't know how wet I am right now, I can't take this anymore."

He gasped. "I…I can't take you right here, as much as I'd want to."

She took a step back. "We should cool off, Emmett. It's almost impossible to be around you without wanting to jump you."

He grinned that panty-dropping smirk. "The feeling's mutual, babe. Now, how about we go to our bar? I'm sure our _favourite table_ is free."

His suggestive tone blew his cover, but Bella knew it was on purpose. "And that would be because…?"

"Because I made reservations. Plan or no plan of releasing the inner, crazy-sexy Bella Swan, I would have still taken you out for drinks – even though that didn't mean having hot sex with you tonight."

She laughed. "Thank your lucky stars that plans have changed."

"Oh, believe me, I'm paying sacred tribute to them," he said, grabbing her by her torso and they both strutted forward towards their favourite bar in Glyfada.

* * *

**A/N: So…FGB Eclipse? I submitted an offer for 10 authors in need of a beta. It's crazy, but I'm doing it. I can't write this summer, but I will beta. Beta, beta, beta. **

**Now, show me the love and/or have for this chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long.**

**What do you do when an author goes MIA?**


	4. Arome A Fraîcheur

**A/N: please listen to "Freedom" by DJ Andi ft. Stella and "Sexy Love" by Resident Deejays ft. Frissco. Rock your body and read on.**

**Hoosier Mama betas - she's such a hero.**

**Me at FGB...would you like me to be your beta?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Arome A Fraîcheur**

As the night got a little colder, the tension between them was still hot – it was burning, and they both knew it.

Stepping inside the bar, their hands clutched tightly, Emmett used his other hand to wave at the owner of the bar, Giorgos, who was there every other weekend – coincidentally, he happened to be there right then.

"Emmett! Good to see you, man." His gaze turned to Bella, eyeing her fully. "Oh, it's the lovely Bella! Omorfi!" He extended his hand to her, and Bella had to let go of Emmett's hand in order to shake hands with Giorgos.

"I hope we have our favourite table," she hinted, smiling.

Giorgos smiled back. "Emmett's orders." He pulled her forward and Emmett followed suit, walking towards the back of the bar where the VIP room was. The only reason Bella loved this room is because this was the first table she sat at in this bar, so it meant a lot to her if she got it every time she was here. And of course, the extra attention and care they took of you there was _so _much better than any other bar in Glyfada – Emmett assured her of that, he knew the clubbing scene in their area.

"Your table. Have fun." Giorgos gestured to the small, round table in the corner of the room, surrounded by orchids and soft, Buddha Bar music.

They both sat down, scanning the room with attention – an action that they always did when coming here. Every time, something would be different: the flowers, a painting on the wall...it depended on Giorgio's mood, he was the artist.

"Why do you like this room so much?" Emmett broke the ice with a question.

Bella laughed. "Does it matter? You're here, I'm here, that's all that matters." She smiled.

Emmett came closer to her, reaching his hand across the table to touch hers. "We were always here. We were always...us. I can't explain it." He sighed, looking down to the straining bulge in his pants. _I feel you, buddy, but it's gotta wait, _he told himself.

Bella took a moment to process the question, or rather the statement - she soon realized that she didn't need to think about it; it was perfectly obvious.

She grabbed his hand a little tighter, snapping his attention to her.

"I feel like it was different back then. I had different goals, aspirations and whatnot. Now we're here again, and I'm glad I'm rethinking everything. Am I making any sense?" She seemed quite worried, but Emmett knew that she was going to calm down after his reply.

"No," he replied, and they both laughed. Tension was suddenly gone, replaced by happiness and...excitement?

Upbeat music suddenly blared through the speakers, meaning they were warming up the crowd in the bar and passers-by for what Glyfada was famous for: the best music and clubbing atmosphere in Athens.

Bella thought about standing up and going towards the dance floor, but then decided against it when a waitress came in, swaying her hips more when her eyes roamed over Emmett.

Bella's mind couldn't wrap her mind around that. Why would the waitress decide to change her actions for a man in the room? Would she coat her voice with sugar too? What if Emmett changed his mind and -

"Bella?" Emmett snapped her out of her thoughts, both he and the waitress staring at her, but she had a smirk on her face - _bitch, _Bella quickly thought.

"Uh, right, I'll have a Cosmopolitan," she rattled off, not really caring what exactly she ordered as long as the waitress was out of there faster.

"After vodka shots? Are you sure?" Emmett looked genuinely concerned.

"Yes, of course. I can take that, it won't be a problem." She was definitely going to try this. Her mind wanted it. She wanted this, she wanted the full experience. Was she ranting in her own mind?

Bella decided to smile after the awkward reply, eyeing the waitress suspiciously – of course Emmett saw that. Emmett saw everything, he never skipped a beat. He immediately started laughing after the waitress left, of course.

Bella only blushed, not wanting to know what Emmett was thinking right now. What was he thinking, anyway?

"That was..intere –"

"I don't want to talk about it," Bella snapped, the only thing she would do right now. She didn't know what else to do, and she knew that Emmett wouldn't leave this without discussion.

Emmett dropped it immediately, realizing that he made Bella feel bad.

Bella thanked her lucky stars for that.

"What do you want, Bella?" Her head snapped up to look at him carefully.

"What, you mean from life?"

"No."

She smiled. "_This, _you mean," she gestured in between them, "right?"

"That exactly." These short sentences were making her feel awkward, but she decided to be honest, even though she really wanted to get into some more teasing.

"I want to see where this ends up in the morning," she simply stated.

Emmett nodded. "Good enough."

"You?"

He smirked. "I want to see how long you'll play hard to get – no, that's not it, of course."

"Then...?" Bella pushed.

He suddenly tensed, realizing where he was pushing this. Bella noted the gesture and was about to ask what's wrong, when Emmett talked before her, "I want to...dance."

Bella lost him at that point. "Dance? Like, right now?"

He stood up. "Yes, right now."

This was definitely out of character for Emmett, and they both knew it. Emmett felt that it would be better if he didn't tell Bella what he wanted from her – it would hurt him if she denied or pulled back from what could happen this night.

He gave her his hand, pulling her up from the chair.

"Shall we?" He added a smirk too.

"We shall."

* * *

The dance floor was already heated up, the songs getting hotter and hotter by each CD change the DJ made.

Emmett pulled Bella into another embrace, his hands lying on her hips and the music making them both sway to the beat. When he took a step away from her to dance along to the sudden wild beat, Bella whimpered at the loss of contact – obviously, no one could hear it over the loud music.

She decided to change things around to her benefit.

Her hand clutched his and brought his body closer to her, almost touching – so close, yet so far.

He thoroughly enjoyed this.

"You like this," she yelled over the music. Of course he heard.

He laughed. "I guess it looks like it, doesn't it?"

Bella understood more than the simple statement. She looked down at his pants after only a second.

And well, she liked what she saw.

Emmett only smirked after that, dully noting her surprised look on her face – she was really trying to hide that, but she couldn't hide anything from Emmett; she quickly thought that he probably knew all her dirty secrets, thanks to her loud conversations with Alice.

"How about we go take a shot? Our drinks are probably at the table by now," he suggested over the loud music.

She nodded, taking the lead back to their room.

When they were sitting down, two shots in front of them, she took one and raised it. "To freedom...when it feels just so damn good."

He clinked his shot to hers. "Quoting clubbing beats. I respect that. Gia mas."

"Gia mas," she replied and downed the glass, the vodka tingling her throat. She smiled - she tried to hide that face you make after taking a shot.

He used a napkin around his mouth. "So tell me, Swan," he glanced at her, "how has your love life been?"

She sighed, putting down the glass upside down on the glass table. "Practically non-existent. Other than what you've heard on the phone," they both smirked, "nothing much. How about you?"

"I miss my American college days. And I thought Europe was famous for the hot chicks," he stated. "I mean, okay, Greece has got some fine women, but I'm not going crazy over them."

She giggled. "You sound like you want a fucking _harem_, Emmett."

He stopped for a split second. There it was, that speech change. The way her tongue rolled the curse out, the way her lips pulled up to that sassy smirk.

Fuck, he thought, was it turning me on?

She knew it was time to make a move, right there and then.

She lifted her dress up a little, her finger drawing invisible circles on her thigh. Sometimes, her pinky would push the hem a little higher - so innocent, yet such a tease in Emmett's eyes.

"Hey, Emmett," she purred, making him stiffen slightly - something he's never heard from her, "how about you help with this dress here?"

It was, clearly, a man's liquid dream.

He scooted towards her, his arm lacing around her torso, pulling her closer.

"Ven aqui," he purred back, his voice low and sticky.

She gasped - he was using her secret fetish against her.

He took her right leg and guided it around his leg, over his knee, so that she was straddling his lap.

_Oh, so fucking perfect_, he quickly thought before he dived through the loose curls to find her neck, his lips about to touch her sensitive skin.

She wanted it differently.

Guiding his lips away from her neck, she positioned her mouth over his, her hand lightly clutching his neck.

"Can I ask for something?" he asked, his breath a hot whisper fanning on her face.

She hummed in response. "Mmm, I guess so."

"Kiss me."

And she fulfilled his wish - slow, passionate, not hurried - perfect. Her lips took her time, but her hands were all over the place; touching his broad, rock hard chest, fingering his sleeve, her hand sometimes trailed south...

And he would moan for her touch. He sighed, taking his hand and rubbing her thigh, making her clutch her hold on him tighter.

"I need a drink," she gasped out.

He looked down at the generous cleavage that was exposed before he realized that she was talking. "Hmm, I want more." His eyes went back to her face, waiting for the silent approval.

"I'll need a drink afterwards anyway." She smirked.

He sighed. "Okay, shots for me."

Her lips lifted up to a grin. "Well, me too."

"What a big girl she is tonight," he chanted as he put her down next to him, and then motioned for a waitress through the translucent curtains that overlooked the rest of the club. She came instantly, and took their order – tequila shots it was.

After a few seconds of silence, Bella spoke up. "I think we should ditch this club and go someplace else."

He turned his head around to look at her. "Really?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah."

"But…where would we go? The only place left is home."

"I don't think so." She smirked.

_Now_ he was interested. "Okay….?"

She rested her chin on his shoulder. "Before we go home, there could be a couple stops we could take till we get what we want – if you know what I mean."

He risked getting a semi to think of the hottest case scenario. "Yes, I might know what you mean…where would we go next?"

She kissed his cheek slowly. "The park? And maybe get some ice cream before that?"

He grinned. _That was actually a good idea. Because, if I got ice cream for when we get home, I could – _

What was that about the semi just before?

"Okay, let's go, then. Fuck the tequila shots."

"We've got some tequila at home," she casually informed him as they both stood up and she grabbed her purse.

"Really?" He was truly interested in how a bottle of that got into their apartment.

"Well," she rolled her eyes, "I knew that it would be needed at some point. It's in the freezer."

"Perfect," he whispered. He went over to Bella and grabbed her hand. "To the ice cream shop, my love."

"We shall," she agreed, albeit in her own way.

After Emmett paid the bill, to which Giorgios protested and said it was his pleasure, they went towards their next destination – Dodonis of Glyfada.

* * *

**A/N: Greeks, we know how much we love Dodonis, do we? Chocolate soufflé with vanilla ice cream…unf. I **_**adore**_**.**

**You enjoying this so far?**


	5. Menthe

They took their time to walk by the now-empty streets, under the humid weather of Athens. The summer caused Bella's hair to go even curlier than it usually is, the climate giving her that extra unf many women went to the salon for.  
But what did Emmett know? As far as he was concerned, the night was young and she looked amazing. He didn't know where this would lead - all he knew was that this new side of her was something he really, really enjoyed. And he wasn't going to protest to anything new that she would come up with, regardless of its nature.  
"So..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. The silence was becoming awkward. He didn't want it to be like that; this was supposed to be a fun night.  
"I know this must seem so weird, coming from me." It was the first time that night that she'd openly and seriously referred to her new-found attitude. "I mean, no one just randomly does something like this, right?"  
He didn't know what to say that would kill the mood, so he stayed silent.  
She continued, "But I love it. I forgot what it felt like to be so carefree and...God, just enjoy everything around me. How was I so used to being the plain-old, serious me?"  
Emmett stopped and took her hands in his. "You're not what you think you are. I see a completely different Bella. Are we talking about the same person here?" He laughed, trying to ease the tension there.  
"Woah, wait. You think this is something that I would - could be?"  
He pushed a stray strand from her glowing face. "This is you. It's like...coming out from the closet, but not in a gay way."  
That made her giggle. "You're a sweetheart."  
"See that, right there? You could come out with this more often. I knew you were as fun as you are tonight. I knew you were so funny, lovely and crazy-beautiful while having this personality. I just wish that now, you are more comfortable around me."  
She sighed deeply, then looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes. This is me. And I'm so glad you're this accepting and, well, willing. Coming out of the closet followed by rejection wouldn't have been fun."  
He took her against him and kissed her, so lovingly and slow that she knew this was his own way of accepting her fully, with actions that truly spoke louder than words.  
And she knew that from now, she couldn't ever stop him from having his way with her.  
"I need ice cream," she blurted after he moved on to trailing kisses down her neck. I am a cockblocker, she thought miserably.  
Emmett chuckled. "Yes, you do."  
By then, they were just outside the Dodonis. Emmett sat down at a free table while Bella went inside the shop to get her ice cream. While doing so, Emmett leaned back on his chair, thinking of how tonight went. One word: amazing. And if he could add another, scintillating. Like a freaking rollercoaster.  
Until he was tapped on his shoulder, and his head turned around to see who was sitting next to him.  
Rosalie.  
"Rosalie, hi." He was betrayed by the surprise of his voice.  
"I know, right? What were the chances of seeing you here? Hello there," she purred as she leaned in to kiss both his cheeks. He followed suit, but not with the pleasure she put into it.  
"What are you doing in Athens?" Rosalie worked in London, so this was highly unexpected.  
"Advising a client to buy a company." She snorted. "Like that's gonna happen in an economy like this!"  
He tried to laugh but it came out forced. "Right, I see. Well -"  
"What are you doing tonight? In fact, what are you even doing here? You hate ice cream. I would know, right?" She laughed loudly, so loud that the people sitting next to their table turned their heads to look at Rosalie.  
"I'm here with -" And he stopped, because he felt Bella's presence.  
Bella looked at them, confused and slightly shocked. He knew she knew very well who Rosalie was - what she meant to Emmett ages ago. But all she could do was stop and stare.  
Emmett tried to save the situation. "Rosalie, you remember Bella."  
Rosalie shifted her body - from being almost glued to Emmett to turning to wave to Bella, then coming back to her private pose by Emmett. "Yes, hello." She looked at Emmett with wide eyes, gesturing with her head towards Bella.  
Did Rosalie seriously think Bella was blind and couldn't see her wordless comment? "Rosalie, may I ask what you're doing in Athens?" Bella still hadn't sat down. She was too shocked. For a moment, she thought if this whole night was off, what with the infamous ex-girlfriend showing up out of the blue, now so close to Emmett that it looked like they were back together already.  
"Just being awesome at my job, you know - well, you might know, I kind of don't care what you know." Rosalie talked to her like she was a nobody.  
It was back, that old feeling Bella had; a pain laced with embarrassment and the urge to look down at her feet.  
But Emmett would have none of that. "Hey, I think it's time you left. That was seriously rude."  
Rosalie stood up from the chair. "So this is who I've been replaced with? Bella the Boring, your roommate? Oh for God's sake -"  
"Watch your mouth," Bella interrupted.  
Emmett bit back what he was going to say. What is she doing?  
"Excuse me?" Rosalie gave her a look of death.  
"I said, watch your motherfucking mouth. I may have been foolish to put up with your bullshit for three years, but enough is enough. This behaviour of yours stops here. Now leave, before I really show you what I'm made of, and let me assure you, it's not Bella the Boring." She cocked an eyebrow as she put her ice cream cup down on the table, then took a long look at her.  
Rosalie left.  
Bella couldn't believe her eyes. Rosalie actually. Freaking. Left. Walked away.  
Bella sat down next to Emmett, both with looks of absolute shock.  
"Did that seriously just happen?" Bella asked, more to herself than for him to answer.  
He responded by kissing her. He took her face with one hand and grabbed her hip with the other, almost making her stand up from her chair. She responded with the same fever, sure, but this was now unexpected of him to do. For the first time, Bella was surprised by Emmett.  
"What was that for? Don't get me wrong, I loved it, but..." She couldn't help but crack a smile.  
"You're adorable and so courageous and God, I don't even know what to say. That was awesome. No one would have done that for me."  
"I didn't do it for you, but you're welcome."  
They both laughed.  
"You proved yourself to the biggest bitch I've ever made the mistake of dating. Are you still going to eat that?" He pointed to her ice cream.  
Bella smacked his hand that was making its way to steal her cup. "Yes, get your own!"  
Emmett gave her her cup. "I'm kidding, I -"  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Hate ice cream. But you'll still love this." She took a spoonful of ice cream and then kissed him.  
God damn, he sure did. He could taste the ice-cold, lemon flavour on her tongue as she snaked her fingers in his hair.  
He pulled back for a moment. "Yeah, see that? I could live with if that's how you like your ice cream."  
She giggled against his lips as they continued to kiss, with sweet nothings being sighed out as the night grew darker above them.

* * *

**Hi. Hello.**

**I might be back. I'm not sure. All I know is that I want to finish this story. (Good God, this site has changed so much since the last time I've been around!)**

**As thoughts swim through my head and I try to make up excuses for all this time that I've been away, RL might justify it. I'm trying to become a lawyer. I think it's working.**

**I found some free time that I'd like to dedicate to this old idea of mine, what you see here. Please stay tuned. This is one promise I'll keep. This story has an end, but it's chapters away. I want to make it as crazy and good and enjoyable to read as possible.**

**Thank you to all of you who still kept this fic on alert. You are the reason why I'm still trying. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Your reviews make me realise that what I'm doing is not that bad and unreadable, despite its un-beta'd messy appearance.**

**Let me know what you think of all this so far.**

**Thank you, again.**


End file.
